


Love Is Not Overlooked (ON HIATUS- IS INCOMPLETE)

by BrofriendWrites



Category: Hidashi - Fandom
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Supernatural Elements, eventualromance, notrelated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrofriendWrites/pseuds/BrofriendWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four years since Tadashi died. It isn't as fresh, isn't as raw. Or it shouldn't be.  But around the time of year that's my brothers' four-year anniversary of his death, I can't help but be slightly depressed. But I swear I end up going on a wild goose chase on finding some creature that may or may not be my dead brother. We'll find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter #1: Remorse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic... please be kind and enjoy~

On the way home, I take the long way. It's the time of year that the cherry blossoms begin to fall and a bit of a chill nips through your jacket. A few petals get caught on my shoulders and in my hair, which blows behind me. I readjust my footing on the old Moped, hitting the brakes and turning to park it at the gate to the graveyard, which is kept clean and nice, the hedges neatly trimmed and the gate free of rust.  
I pull my helmet over my head and clip it to the handle bars of the moped, which I lock with a thin chain that I loop around one of the metal rods of the front gate, kicking the stand down to keep it from falling over. I snap the black hairband from around my wrist and tie my overgrown hair into a short, spiky ponytail. I swing the plastic bag filled with good-smelling food over my shoulder, and push open the gate's swinging doors with the palm of my hand.  
I pass many other shrines before I stop at Tadashi's, sitting down cross-legged in front of his picture and fighting with the food, trying to get the carry-out containers out without spilling everything. I manage to poke myself with a plastic fork wrapped in plastic, but I get everything situated. Food in front of Tadashi's shrine, a meal on my lap, a napkin on my knee, and even soy sauce on the side.  
"I got your favorite." I say aloud, pointing at his nabe with my fork. I can almost see him, tilting his head, smiling, saying something stupid like, "For little ol' me?" Batting his eyelashes like an idiot. I smile, taking a sip of my carbonated juice. "Happy Birthday Nerd." I snort before lighting the candles around his picture frame and finishing my food before cleaning up, putting the trash and the few grains of rice left over into the plastic bag it had come from. "Has Aunt Cass already stopped by?" I ask, brushing off my jeans and sitting back on my haunches. "Did she tell you about how she's worried about me?" I chuckle. "Or about Haruhiko-san?" I run a hand over my hair and sigh. "Y'know, it'd be helpful if you could talk back." Of course, his picture just smiles. I swallow hard, a sudden lump forming in my throat. I press two fingers to my lips and then to his picture frame. "Later." I choke out, grabbing the fast food bag to throw out on my way back to Tadashi's old Moped. I'm not sure how much the groundskeeper appreciates my leaving food on Tadashi's shrine. But to be honest, I don't care much.  
~  
As I park in the garage of the Lucky Cat Cafe, I use the palm of my hand to aggressively wipe away tears that have made cold tracks on my cheeks without permission to do so. I hang the helmet haphazardly on the handlebars and cross through the cafe, grabbing a cream-filled donut on my way upstairs. Halfway up, old fifty's music drifts to my ears. I cringe. Haruhiko's a fan of all things vintage. Says it reminds him of the stuff his grandparents used to listen to. I unlock the door and let myself inside, peeking around the corner to see Aunt Cass smiling as her fiance spins her around in the small living room.  
I smile. Aunt Cass met Haruhiko about a year and a half ago. He's a business man, and at the time, he was offering to buy the cafe from Aunt Cass. She said something like, "No way buster." And apparently, he'd fallen for her. I couldn't blame him. As good as Aunt Cass was, someone was bound to notice how wonderful she was.  
Aunt Cass must've noticed me standing creepily in the doorway because she calls,  
"Hiro! Come join us! We have pizza!" I blink out of my fog. "Um, I think I'm going to head upstairs and. . . um, get some sleep."  
"C'mon eighteen-year-old!" Haruhiko cheerfully joins. "It's Tadashi's birthday! This should be a time to celebrate!" Yes, Haruhiko might've known Tadashi because he was wasabi's uncle, and yes, he might have actually cared for him but, no, he was not allowed to act as if he had spent even one birthday dinner with Tadashi and no, he was not allowed to boss me around when I was upset!  
My eyebrows draw together and I'm sure my pouting is obvious. Yes, eighteen years old. Emotions, still not under control.  
"Nah," I insist. "I'm gonna' get some rest. I had a long day." Aunt Cass stops giggling and fooling around long enough to sway her way over to me, gripping my shoulders in a hug and planting a sloppy kiss on my temple. "I love you baby." She voices. I give a small, crooked smile. "Me too Aunt Cass." I say, scooting around her and up the stairs, turning around to add, "I'll talk to you tomorrow." She nods, smiling nostalgically.  
My room is pretty much like always. I mean, over the past four years, things have been added here and there but.... I glance over towards Tadashi's bedroom partition. I don't have the heart to change it. Tadashi's scent is long since gone but it's still is him. His comforter, his hat, his dresser, his everything. I put one foot in front of the other until I reach his wall, curling my fingers around the side of it and pulling it open. I yank it open harder than I meant to and it makes a loud, 'bang!'. I flinch, breathing heavily. Something drips onto the ground and I try my best to stop the salty tears that are clouding my vision. I flop myself onto his bed and wallow around in it, messing up his bedding and curling myself around his pillows.  
If I said that I wasn't mad at Tadashi for running back into a burning building like a brave idiot, I'd be lying. But I know he did what he thought at the time was best. His pillows are still soft cheap cotton covered by thin brown cases. I've always liked big fluffy pillows that held my head relatively high off my bed. But Tadashi liked his smaller, more compact.  
I sit up suddenly, telling myself that I need to take a shower and that I am eighteen years old and it's been four years since he died and I need to stop acting like a baby about it. I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Maybe I need someone to talk to. Maybe I need something to do. I could call Honey-Lemon. But I'm sure she's asleep, so that'd be rude. I could call Fred, I'm sure he's awake playing video games, or reading comics, but he wouldn't be all that great at providing comfort, or pity, or whatever it is that I'm looking for. Wasabi would be awkward, and Gogo would tell me to 'woman up'.  
"Ow." I say quietly, my elbows on my knees, chin in my hands. A soft hissing of air fills my ears and Baymax steps from his red charging port, his head swiveling from left to right until he spots me. He waddles a few steps in my direction and stops. "Hello Hiro." He says, waving his hand awkwardly by his side. "I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the problem?"  
"Nothing physically." I answer. He tilts his head to one side. "Then, is there something emotionally wrong?" I pause, looking up at him. "It's Tadashi's birthday Baymax. He'd be twenty-four." His vinyl rubs together as he makes his way over to me. "Oh." He voices, wrapping two large soft arms around me. I lean into him."Yeah." I say glumly. He pats my head twice in a row, his movements stiff. "There. There." He says in time with his patting. I chuckle and sniff, rubbing my face against the crook in his arm. "Thanks Baymax."  
"You are welcome Hiro." He answers. I pull away as he adds, "I read from my database that 'getting your mind off things' would help. What would you like to do Hiro?"  
I have homework, but I REALLY don't feel like doing it. I could play video games, attend a bot fight. But those things remind me of Tadashi, so I don't really want to do that either. Sleeping sounds nice, but as soon as I lay down, I'll want to get up.  
"Baymax," I say finally. "Police scanner."  
"Yes." Baymax agrees. Static comes from his small speaker holes where his voice resonates from, a few voices talking over each other and the white noise that's constantly in the background. I strain my ears, trying to make out a few consistent words here and there.  
"-robbery on main street-"  
"-people are being held hostage by the-"  
"-I'll be right there. Get the back-"  
"Okay," I say, sitting back and rubbing my palms together. Baymax switches off his scanner. "A robbery on Main Street. We got this right buddy?" I ask him. He pauses. "But we do not know which building on Main Street that it is in."  
"Easy," I butt in. "We just follow the police cars."  
~  
Baymax, fully suited up in his carbon fiber underpants and myself, riding on the back of Baymax, also wearing carbon fiber underpants, fly smoothly over San Fransokyo. It was easy enough getting out of the house. I just made sure that Aunt Cass and Haruhiko were safely tucked away in the living room, their backs turned as they watched some lovesick movie. My only concern was Mochi, the fat thirty-pound orange and white house cat who suspiciously eyed me as I crept downstairs, his tail flicking to the side.  
~  
Down below us among the other, normal lights of San Fransokyo on Main Street, are, sure enough, a jumble of police cars parked outside of a tall elegant looking building that also happens to be on fire. I'm not sure if that was just a part of the update on the police scanner that I happened to miss, or if it was a new development since I'd snuck out of the house.  
"Baymax, there." I say. He pauses. "Where the fire is." I specify with a roll of my eyes. His body begins to tilt in that direction. I flip my helmet down over my face as we get closer. "Land a little ways down the street." I call out. Hopefully this way a big flying robot will be a little less intrusive. When we land, Baymax's boots sputter before dropping hard onto asphalt. I clamber off, jogging in at an angle towards the burning building, which turns out to be 'Gleam On Me' jewelry and wedding ring store, hoping not to run in to any cops.  
I had told Baymax to wait where we had landed and I was furiously hoping the always easily-distracted robot hadn't seen a bird and wandered off somewhere. Oh well.  
"Excuse me." I ask a woman standing nervously outside, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She jumps when she sees me in my mask. "What's going on?" She blinks before seemingly deciding to ignore my current apparel and answers: "A-a robbery. They, they held a few people captive and then when they were going to get caught, they just- set the place on fire!" Her eyes are wide in fear.  
"Are people still in there?" I ask. She nods.  
"Yes, but a guy ran in there to try to help, and a few firemen too."  
"How long have they been in there?" I prod.  
"A while." She says, her eyebrows drawing together in distress.  
"Thank you." I call as I jog toward the burning building, pressing a button on the inside of my wrist and panting into the mic: "Baymax, get to the burning building, I need backup. I'll be inside." Hoping he got the memo, I remove my thumb from my wrist and make my way around the backside of the building, avoiding all law enforcement.  
There's an emergency back door that's not covered and I duck inside, thankful my helmet provides some kind of shelter against the black smoke the fogs up the glass. Good thing I built in windshield-wipers. They squeak as they clear away black ash.  
"Hello?!" I call loudly, maneuvering around blackened floorboards and a half-burnt receptionists desk. I hear coughing from somewhere to my left. I feel my way in that direction for only a moment before I hear someone cry out in warning a second before the ceiling on the other side of the building collapses with the cracking of wood and landing with a huge 'FWUMP'. I gasp as the air mostly clears, the smoke and hot air rising up to the night sky.  
I hear more coughing so I head in that directing to see a man trapped under a fallen shelf. He's using the bottom of his hands to desperately try and push the shelf that's nearly crushing his hips.  
"I'm here to help!" I call. The man looks up, his eyes filled with such a pure fear that my heart aches. I try lifting the shelf, but I can only get it a few centimeters off of the ground. I groan in aggravation. This guy probably can't even feel his legs.  
Suddenly, the weight of the shelf feels like a lot lighter than it was a few seconds ago. It takes me a second to figure out that someone else has crossed to the other side of it, to help me lift it. I'm expecting it to be Baymax but, these fingers are too human-like to be Baymax's. As soon as the shelf is high enough, the person helping me on the other side (I can't see his face) calls,  
"Pull him out!"  
I grab the half-unconscious mans' forearm and yank him ungracefully from under the shelf, which, as soon as he's out from under it, comes crashing down again. I hook my fingers under his shoulders and begin dragging him, um, well, the door is gone, so I begin dragging him out. In any direction, just out of the fire and debris. His ankles are lifted, making the trek out a lot easier. I look up, squinting through my still half-fogged helmet to make out a form across from me.  
It's a man, around 5'11' or so in height, with wide shoulders and a narrow waist. His hair is dark, or maybe just covered in ash. But he's so.... Familiar.  
"Watch out!" He calls just as I stumble over something. I yelp and almost drop the limp man. I readjust my grip and begin walking backwards again.  
His voice too, is familiar. As soon as we're far enough out of the burning wreckage, firemen crown around us, taking the man from our grip. A few stay behind, putting a hand on my shoulder and saying,  
"That was stupid." I glance up at the woman, her hair is tight ponytail, an oxygen mask covering her face from the mouth down. "Brave. But stupid." I nod, glancing around for Baymax. But instead I see-  
The woman fades into the panic of people and a paramedic tries to remove my helmet, but my hands fly up to stop her.  
"No!" I exclaim. "I'm fine, really."  
"Please," The woman insists. "Just let us check you into the hospital."  
'No way,' I think to myself. 'Aunt Cass would have a fit.' Aloud I say, "No, no thanks." And duck under her arm, trying to spot the guy who had helped me save that guy from under the shelf.  
'I just saw him a second ago...' I think, biting my thumb nail. 'Is that...?' I think I see him round the corner of the building next to what once was 'Gleam On Me'.  
I rush to catch up, rounding the corner to see just the heel of a foot round the next corner. "Aha." I voice to myself, trying to keep my quick steps as quiet as possible.  
Behind these buildings are small shops in a long, half under-ground plaza. Places where you can pay for an over-priced palm reading and old art shops. My breathing comes out in sharp little puffs as I search for any sign of movement, my gaze sweeping left and right. Finally, I turn into the first shop, that has a large open window looking out on the cracked stone pathway that winds itself through countless other little home-owned shops just like the one I'm standing in.  
A quick glance around tells me this is little mart sells creepy little knickknacks like dried heads and crystal balls that contain swirling red fog.  
"Can I help you?" Asks a scratchy, high-pitched voice. I turn to see a little old lady ducking under colorful beads that block view of a doorway, making a rattling sound like rain on a front porch.  
"Uh," I move my weight from one foot the other. "Just looking." Her old eyes take in my Big Hero 6 suit but she says nothing. Which is good, because she herself wears a long plum-colored robe that drags behind her, and no shoes.  
I turn around to exit but run into something face-first. It's squishy and vinyl and I know exactly what it is but despite that I give a muffled cry of surprise. Baymax pats my head.  
"I could not find you in the fire Hiro." He explains. "My scanner was overloaded." I swallow and nod, taking a step back.  
"That doesn't matter." I answer swiftly.  
"How are you Hiro?" Baymax asks. "Should we go home now?" I shrug.  
"Yeah, lets go home." He waddles out of the door to the shop, which hits a small silver bell when it's opened.  
"Come again." The shopkeeper says dryly. I glance over my shoulder apologetically but pause. She's pointing with one hand out of the shops big window, casually taking a sip of something steaming in a coffee cup with her other. I narrow my eyes and slowly follow her finger with my line of sight.  
There, talking to the clerk of the shop across the street, is the guy from before.  
I suck in a sharp breath. "Tadashi."


	2. Chapter #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro does a little research and honestly so happy I got like 9 kudos <3 comments are appreciated.

I'm about to sprint from the shop, but I find myself frozen in place. A shaking begins in my hands and something icy enters my veins. "What." I breath. Baymax, being a robot, has not realized that I've looked at something and had a reaction from it. Instead, he blinks his black orbs and leans into me slightly.   
"Hiro?" He asks kindly. "I am picking up signs of distress. Are you alright?" I slowly turn to him, trying to get my voice to work, my mouth opening and closing like a fish.   
"I will answer any questions you might have." The shoe-less elderly woman says nonchalantly. I spin on the heel of my feet to face her.  
"How did-?" I get out. She holds up a finger, signaling for me to wait, as she takes another agonizingly slow sip out of her coffee cup.   
"For a price of course."  
This whole time, I'd been watching Tadashi out of the corner of my eye, trying to convince myself that it was his look-a-like. But there wasn't even the slightest difference that could back that hope up. Not a freckle out of place, no more or less eyelashes, no different mannerisms. The man that looks like Tadashi but can't possibly be him, turns from the smiling middle-aged shop-owner and waves over his shoulder, bowing slightly as he walks away. I can't help but feel a bit relieved. My dead brothers' look-a-like being that close was freaky. I turn my attention back to the old woman.  
"A price?" I ask, slightly annoyed. Of course there would be a price. Duh. She taps a finger on the black countertop that separates us.   
"Yes." She agrees. "Come see me again tomorrow, and bring what money you can afford to bring." I narrow my eyes and she raises her chin stubbornly. "If you are not here before midnight tomorrow night then the deal is off and I will tell you nothing." She adds. Letting out a slow, controlled breath, I say,   
"Deal."  
~  
"I'm satisfied with my care." I say.   
"Goodnight Hiro." Baymax answers, waddling over to his charging port.   
"Mh." I answer, sitting down in front of my computer and turning it on, feeling slightly relaxed by the familiar humming sound it makes as it boots to life. I open the Google Chrome search engine, wrinkling my nose slightly at the internet explorer option as I do so. Inside of the thin rectangular box in the center of the screen, I type in: 'Unrelated Twin'. I read a few different articles, a few saying that everyone has a twin out in the world that you aren't related to yada yada yada. I already knew that from hearing people mention it here and there in halfhearted conversations. But when I started looking up pictures of people and their non-blood-related twin, I knew that this couldn't be the case.  
All of the people in the pictures did very much look similar to one another. But none of them looked EXACTLY alike. They had differences that were quite obvious, but no so obvious in the way that you knew they looked different, but couldn't quite place exactly what it was that was different.   
I clicked the back button multiple times in order to get back the the search page. This time, I try typing in: 'Reincarnation'. Now I know this can't be right, since Tadashi just died four years ago and that guy I saw in the fire did not look like he was born four years ago. Or anytime after that. But I read a few articles anyway, which were mostly religious forums or conspiracy wack-jobs.   
So, out of ideas, I shut down my computer and waited until the humming stopped and all of its' lights went out, before shedding my clothes and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around my waist and crossing into my bathroom.   
I turn on the water to let it warm up as I brush my teeth.   
Tadashi.  
I rinse out my mouth and cap my toothpaste, rinsing the sink of the toothpaste foam I managed to get all along the sides of it.  
Tadashi.  
I hang my towel over the towel rack and test the water with my fingertips.  
Tadashi.  
I step into the tub and push the shower curtain closed, letting the warm water run down my back, trying to relax.  
Tadashi.  
With an angry twist of my wrist, I turn the water temperature as hot as it will go.  
Tadashi!  
Tears spring to my eyes and slide down my cheeks. I think it's from the pain. I chicken out of my own challenge and turn the temperature to a more sustainable level, one that's still hot but not scalding. I lean against my forearms against the wall of the shower, my head bowed, my chest heaving.  
I thought I was over it. I thought I had dealt with this pain. This pain that starts in my chest and expands. It grows so large that it feels like it's taking over my body, until I feel like there's nothing left of me but a little ball of suffering.  
The entire time I was getting ready. When I was grabbing my clothes, brushing my teeth, I felt his presence. I heard him making fun of my furry pajama pants and I saw him scrunching his nose in playful disgust as I flashed him a mouth full of toothpaste foam, laughing when I accidentally spit on my own hand.   
'Oh god.' I think, sliding down until I'm curled up on the floor of the tub, crying hysterically, my hands covering my ears and my eyes squeezed shut, knees drawn to my chest. I shake despite the hot water beating down on my back and neck, dripping onto my chest and between my thighs. And, despite my wracking sobs, I don't cry out. Only breath comes out of my mouth. Fast, uneven breaths. I take my hands away from my ears, not sure what to do with them. I clench them into fists, digging my nails into my palm.   
Tadashi.  
For some reason, his name is the coherent thought that breaks through my haze. My breathing begins to slow and my muscles relax. I stand up, wipe the watery snot off my face, wash myself off, step out of the shower, towel dry my hair, sop the water off my skin, slip into my pajamas, hang up my towel back on the towel rack to dry.   
Back in my room, I grab my iPod from my school bag and switch it on, turning down the brightness and pressing play on my sleep music playlist. I set it on my nightstand, the volume low, grab the pillow off Tadashis' bed, and return to my own bed. I snuggle myself under the covers, until just a tuft of black hair would be visible above the blanket if anyone were to take an interest in picking the lock on my bedroom door and taking a peek inside. I'm curled around Tasdahis' pillow in a fetal position, sniveling like a little kid, knowing I won't get much sleep.  
But, to my pleasant surprise, I sleep so deeply that I'm apparently 'shaking the house'. Well, according to Aunt Cass at least.  
~  
The next morning, I call in sick at school, figuring that finding out answers about my maybe-not-dead-brother was a bit more important at the moment. I do text Honey-Lemon and ask her to stop by my classes to grab my work for me. Of course, being the worry-wart that she is, she sends a flurry of texts saying of course and asking if I'm okay not a minute after I sent mine. I roll my eyes good-naturedly and chuckle to myself, sending her a simple text telling her I'm fine.  
I scramble around in my room for a few moments, feeling a small bubble of panic as I search through the mess that is my room for my wallet. I find it tangled up in the blankets piled on my bed. I open to see what little cash is inside. There's a few crumpled five dollar bills. If I use these and some of the money I have stashed in my closet, I'll have around thirty dollars. Nice. That's college life for ya'.  
I shrug on a blue hoodie over a plain white t-shirt, slip a belt around my waist, and head downstairs. Aunt Cass is up early, setting up the cafe and, if Haruhiko doesn't have the day off, then he left for work a while ago, otherwise, he's sleeping in.   
"Have a great day honey!" Aunt Cass calls, poking her head out from behind one of the pastry shelves. I grin awkwardly, pushing the door open with my shoulder and grinding my foot into the ground to get my shoe on properly.   
"You too Aunt Cass." I answer.   
I zoom on my Moped past cars going achingly slow and hit the brakes with a squeal as I stop in front of the creepy little shop I'd ran into yesterday. I should've looked up the stores hours, when it opens in the morning, but I forgot and I hope like hell that the door isn't locked. That always gets me so pissed. Like standing in line for the longest time to get a new editing software on black Friday, and then being told three people from the front of the line that they've sold out.  
I score a bit of luck though when the door easily swings open.   
"Hello boy from yesterday." The old woman from yesterday says dramatically, stepping out from behind her beads. She's wearing a purple robe today but, from what I see when she steps from around the counter, still no shoes. I wince at her old wrinkly, veiny, arthritis toes. "I know what you're thinking:" She continues. I raise my eyebrows at her. "How did I know it was you? Well my dear-" I know she's about to say she's psychic, so I hold up a hand to cut her off.   
"You have a giant window," I say, deadpanning. "That looks right out onto the street. You can see through those," I add, gesturing to the beads that block off the back room. She frowns, a crease forming between her eyebrows.   
"Sharp one you are." She says. I roll my eyes. "Though," She drawls lazily, "You did graduate highschool at thirteen." I blink, taking a step back.   
"H-how did you?" I ask. She smiles knowingly and waves it off.   
"Never mind that dear! Let's talk about your brother hmm?" I sigh, irritated, and then take a deep breath.   
"Okay," I agree, narrowing my eyes as I focus on her extended hand. When I don't move, she wiggles her fingers impatiently. I make jerky, annoyed movements as I get out my wallet and slap the thirty more or less dollars into her hand. She flashes a grin at me and licks her thumb to flick through the money, counting quickly under her breath.   
"Hmmm," She muses. "Doesn't seem like much."   
I glare at her. "It's all I've got. Take it or leave it." She pauses, meeting my dark gaze with her light blue one, challenging me. I don't break. She looks away and stuffs the cash somewhere into her robe. I hold back from doing a fist pump.   
"Alright." She begins, beckoning me with a finger as she crosses behind the counter and between the loosely hanging beads. "You want to know about your brother, no?" I bite my lip to keep the words, 'No shit' from flying past my lips and instead say,   
"Yes." She nods. "Your brother was needed on this earth, for he died much too early."  
"So, like reincarnation?" I ask, thinking one of my first assumptions was either true or this lady was coughing up bullshit for her moneys' worth.   
"No no." She says quickly, giving a vigorous shake of her head. "Not quite...." She muses. I give her a confused look and she goes to explain, "You're' brother is a Yo-kai."  
I blink, instantly picturing the fairly new 3DS game 'Yo-Kai Watch'. But to me, those little characters looked more like pokemon than men.   
"He doesn't-" I start and she holds up a hand.  
"There are many stories of Yo-kai young one. And there are quite a few that say Yo-kai keep their human form."  
I lower my eyebrows and slide my gaze to the ground. "So..." I trail. "He's dead?" Her eyes widen slightly in response.   
"Not quite no," She responds with a shake of her head. "He died yes," She shakes her head again, harder this time. "Or he came very close to death, and then was saved." I run my fingers over one of the creepy, dusty knickknacks set out on a small round table.   
"Saved why?" I murmur. She pauses for a moment, looking at me.  
"He was needed." She states simply, as if that would explain everything.   
"Needed why?" I demand, my head snapping up, gaze meeting hers. She shrugs helplessly.   
"Needed on earth."   
I give a vigorous shake of my head, feeling slightly dizzy.   
"Shhh." She coos, gesturing for me to take a seat at the round table, moving some of the stuff piled on it out of the way. "Give me your hand." She says calmly, holding out her long, wrinkled fingers. I only hesitate a moment before I reluctantly give her my palm.  
She runs her thumb along the long line that circles the fleshy part of my thumb, the life line. She hums tunelessly, not saying anything, running course fingers over the other lines on my palm, smiling briefly here and there, frowning when she pulls away.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
She smiles. "You will have a long life." She says finally. "You will be happy." I narrow my eyes. That's it?  
"How do I find my brother?" I say, keeping my voice as even as possible. She pauses hesitantly, before carefully saying,   
"Yo-kai don't like to be found." 

"Oh yeah?" I ask. "Well this Yo-kai is my brother. Now tell me how to find him." She sighs, shaking a finger at me.   
"He's friends with Old Man Harkonsin. He owns the shop across the street. He stops by relatively often."  
"So I ask Harkonsin-?"   
"No!" She cuts me off, her sudden outburst causing me to take a step back. "It'd be best for you to... Wait him out. Otherwise, Harkonsin will contact the young Yo-kai, tell him someones looking for him, and he may run away. You'd never get the chance to see him again."  
I nod understandingly. "Wait him out." I echo. Sounds easy enough.   
"Try maybe wearing a hat. Disguising yourself a bit."  
I nod again, waving to her. "Thank you so much." I say gratefully, turning to leave.   
"Good luck young one." She answers.   
~  
After the day I had went to see the old lady, I had classes, and I couldn't really miss another day, despite my 'my brother is more important' thought, I chickened out on playing hooky again. But, since I've got a couple of worksheets that Honey Lemon handed me this morning before classes, plus homework from today, I decide to sit down with a wide brimmed hat and do it at Old Man Harkonsin's shop.  
His shop is cozier than the old lady's shop across the street is, and he sells bakery stuff. Like fluffy muffins and warm donuts. But, I bought one to eat while I was working, and found out that they're not nearly as yummy as Aunt Cass makes them. But, overall, still pretty good.   
He doesn't come. For days, I sit inside that shop after classes, doing my homework, eating a mediocre pastry, lying to Aunt Cass, saying I'm studying with Wasabi. It sucks.   
By the sixth day, almost a week, the shop owner comes over to me while wiping down the tables.   
"Why've you been makin' your way down here every evening?" He asks. His voice is high-pitched, and a bit scratchy. I stop chewing the cream-filled donut and shrug.  
"I like the food." I say, my mouth half full. To which he eyes me suspiciously.   
"Better than any other shop around town?" He prods.  
"The prices are good." He lets out a laugh at that. 

"Can't afford them any higher." He admits.   
"What are you cackling at you old coot?" Comes a playful voice from behind me, following the sound of the door opening.   
I freeze.   
"Tadashi!" Harkonsin greets warmly, leaving my side to see his beloved customer. My stomach tightens at his name. My breathing becomes labored. I squeeze my eyes shut.  
"This here seems to be my new regular." Harkonsin's voice brings me back to the conversation as he sets a hand on my shoulder. I swallow hard.  
"Oh yeah?" Tadashi answers, bending down to see just below the rim of my hat. I duck my head lower, disguising it as a bow so he doesn't see my face. "What's your name?" He asks me. "I'm Tadashi Takachiro." He holds out his hand to me, fingers outstretched.  
Slowly, as if in a daze, I reach my hand out, taking note of how small my hand looks compared to his. Instead of shaking his hand though, like he's expecting, I gently slap my hand against the back of his, then the front. His hand wavers questioningly but stays still. He's trying to be polite. I make my hand into a fist, and bump his knuckles, tears streaming down my face.  
There's a heavy silence in the room, my fingers still pressed against his. And then I pull my hand back with a shaky explosion sound effect passing past my trembling lips. I hear Tadashi take a sharp intake of breath and then, as if in a panic, my hat is knocked from my head and Tadashi's warm brown eyes are staring at me in disbelief.  
I block my face with my hands as I hiccup pitifully and wipe away tears.   
"Hey 'Dashi," I say weakly, a sob escaping from my gut.  
"H-Hiro." Tadashi stammers. There's a long silence as I try to get myself under control. And then, it breaks, and his arms are around me, stroking my hair and lowering us into a nearby chair. "Shh." He murmurs into my hair. Which makes me cry harder. I hit his arm. Hard.  
"Ow!" He exclaims. I hit him again, in the same spot.   
"What-" Hiccup. "The hell-" I hit him again, softer this time. "Tadashi!" My body is racked with sobs. "Where the fuck have you been!?" I hit him hard again.   
"Okay okay!" He says, flinching away from me. "I get it, you're mad."   
"Mad!?" I say, my eyes widening incredulously.   
And then I'm hitting him again, a lot, on his arms and chest. "I hate you!" I cry. "How could you leave me like that!" Hit. "Do you know-" Sob, hit. "How many nights I cried myself to sleep?" Hit. "Or how much I went through?!" Hiccup. I give one more weak hit before sagging against him, my forehead resting against his chest, my fingers curling into the soft cotton fabric of his shirt.   
"I missed you!" I yell desperately. "Why didn't you come back!?" My eyes are squeezed shut, my shoulders shaking.   
He runs a soothing hand up and down the bumps on my spine. "I'm sorry," He whispers. And those two words make me feel so much better. Not completely, but a lot. I give a few more shaky breaths, squeezing him tighter, feeling his heartbeat and the way his chest rises with each rush of breath that fills his lungs.   
"I was just at your shrine a few days ago." I sniffle. "For your birthday. I brought you nabe." A soft, familiar chuckle is breathed against my hair.   
He's crying too. Why? He knew where I was. Why didn't he come see me?   
"I missed you." I whisper, feeling sleepy from emotional exertion.   
"So um, " An unexpected voice sounds from behind me. "I'm guessing you two know each other?" Harkonsin asks.   
There's a pause. And then, against my own sanity, I start to laugh. Tadashi nuzzles my hair, his tears wetting my scalp, but he laughs too.


	3. Chapter #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more of the characters are introduced, some action blah blah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to publish this but I got an intriguing comment the other day. Okay for the bh6 thing, the others (fred, wasabi, etc.) aren't involved so much unless it's a big thing that they all need to work together on. And Hiro was fourteen when bh6 came out so now he's eighteen. Tell me what you guys think of the characters. Am I doing an okay job presenting them with their personalities? Comments and feedback are very much appreciated! P.s: I've been thinking about making another yaoi fanfic set sort of in the Lord of The rings universe but with original characters/species. So tell me what you think on that too xD

Of course, the first thing I tell him we have to do is to go see Aunt Cass, but he starts shaking his head before I finish getting the words out.   
"No, no way Hiro."   
"Eh?" I respond. "Why not?" He pauses.   
"I have my reasons Hiro."  
"But-" I start but he shakes his head.  
"Listen. It was good seeing you. But you CANNOT tell anyone okay?" I open my mouth again but he holds up a hand. "Not Aunt Cas, not Honey Lemon, not Gogo, not Wasabi, not Fred, not Baymax." He raises and eyebrow. "Okay?"  
I shake my head. "But, I don't understand why." He puts his hands on my shoulders.   
"I know you don't." He says, looking me straight in the eye. I bite my tongue, willing myself not to cry.  
He ruffles my hair and gives me a soft smile. "It really is nice to see you little Otouto."  
"Ah..." I grunt, covering my face with my hands. I always did that. Ever since I was little and he would say 'nice to see you otouto' I would cover my face so he couldn't see me. After a few seconds pass, I remove my hands from over my face and-  
He's gone.   
The only other person on the shop with me is Mr.Harkinson, who's standing behind the counter, his eyes on the door. I look at him and he meets my gaze.   
"He's not gonna be back is he?" I ask him. He gives a slow shake of his head.   
"Probably not."  
~~~  
I throw my homework across the room because argghh. Aggravation. As many times as I asked where Tadashi lived or went or stayed Mr.Harkinson said he didn't know anything and eventually I had to give up. Well. I didn't have to. I could've tried other ways of getting him to talk. I shake my head. Let's not break laws okay Hiro?  
I sit down on my bed, collecting the fallen papers scattered across it. My phone buzzes and at first I think it's just a text until I remember I put my phone on vibrate and check the number. Fred. I answer it.   
"Aye Fred, w'sup?"  
"HEY BUDDY." His loud voice on the other end makes me flinch.   
"Fred, you're on speaker, take it off." I hear a click and then.   
"Sorry. Hey buddy."  
"Yo."  
"Hey."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Did you call for anything in particular...?" I ask finally.  
"Oh!" He exclaims. "Yeah, I did."  
"..."  
"..."  
"You gonna tell me...?"  
"Uh-huh. You wanna go to the movies with me and Wasabi tonight?"  
"Tonight?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"What time?"  
"The movie starts at... 8:00?"  
"Fred. It's already six and I have homework so I don't think-"  
"We're gonna see the new Godzilla movie!"  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"You gonna come or nah?"  
"Yeah..."  
"That's my little buddy!"  
"Where are we meeting?"  
"Just outside the theater."  
"Mkay. See you then."  
"Yup."  
I hang up, tossing my phone onto my dresser and grabbing a pair of jeans. My hair is a tad greasy so I put it half-way up. After a breath test I stick in a piece of mint gum and roll on some deodorant. I flash myself a thumbs-up in the mirror. "Cool beans." I say out loud.   
"AUNT CAS!"  
"WHAT!" She calls from the the kitchen, which is like, a few feet away from me, where I stand in the stairway, an athletic bag tossed over one shoulder.   
"Oh. I'm going to the movies with Fred and Wasabi. I'll be back well before midnight okay?" She squints before nodding.  
"Mkay, have fun." I flash her a quick grin.  
"Thanks, I will."

~~~  
"That movie was AWESOME!" Fred exclaims, hopping in the air and doing a fist-pump.   
"Yeah." I agree, grinning.  
"There were just so many holes though." Wasabi says. "There's no way that that should've been possible." I give him a deadpanned expression.   
"C'moooooonn Wasabi! Don't be a spoil-sport!" I whine. Fred laughs and Wasabi cracks a smile. We get to my moped and I toss my left leg over, putting my helmet half-way on my head as we call our goodbyes to each other.  
I laugh to myself when I see Fred try and push Wasabi into the road. He doesn't succeed of course because of Wasabis' size. But Wasabi does freak out. Saying something like: "Don't DO that!"  
On the way home, instead of turning onto my road, I go the opposite direction, stopping at the familiar bakery. He's not there of course. For one, he hasn't been here at all since every time I've checked back. And two, the store closes at five and it's nearly ten thirty. I run my hands over the glass, leaving streaks behind.   
"Damn." I curse, resting my forehead against the smooth cold surface.  
"Kids shouldn't be out by themselves. Especially at night." A voice behind me says. I stiffen but don't respond. A hand clamps onto my shoulder and I whip around, giving the wrist that's attached to the hand a hard karate chop.  
"Yow!" He exclaims. He's not much taller than me but does look like he probably outweighs me by a few hundred pounds.   
"I'm not a kid." I snarl. His eyes widen but his surprised expression slowly turns into a wide smile. One that sends shivers down my spine.   
"Well I'd suppose not." He agrees haughtily. That's when I jab at his nose, making him cry out and bend over, covering his face for a few seconds, which in that few seconds I took the time to jump on my moped and start it up, zooming down the street.   
I'm breathing heavily as I maneuver through the streets. The moped stutters and squeals, signifying that it's out of gas because I forgot to keep track of the meter again. I stop it along the sidewalk, glancing around for a bit before realizing that I have no idea where I am.  
I scratch the back of my head nervously, hanging my helmet on the handle of my moped. I fish my phone out of my pocket and unlock it, seeing the white screen and my face reflected back on it.   
Mine along with two forms over my shoulder, hunched in the alleyway. I freeze, taking small breaths and trying to focus on any sound coming from the two forms.   
I manage to hear a... slurping sound. I figure they're doing something vulgar late at night, in a dark alley and my face contorts in disgust as I glance over my shoulder. It's not... entirely human. What I see in front of me, sucking the life out of a young woman, her face frozen in fear, her head lolling back limply, her lips blue, eyes dead.   
My breathing comes quick and the-the, The black creature with oil rolling off of it's skin and onto the pavement, horrible claws buried in the woman's lifeless chest, teeth sunken deep into her neck, meets my gaze with it's horrible reptilian-like iris.   
A scream builds up in my throat, but it lodges in my throat and gets stuck, unable to free itself. Then there's a streak of something hot and bright orange passing through the air, so fast it's a blur as it knocks into the side of the horrible creature.   
A yowl, or more like a screech, rips from the creature as it tosses the woman's body aside, baring it's dripping fangs in the direction the attack came from. A growl sounds from behind me in a response and I whip around to see another creature, this one not nearly as frightening, for it looks like a wolf that is literally caught on fire.   
The wolf barks and another hot- fire ball?- rams into the demon-like creature, but not before I dive out of the way, shaken from my stupor. "Oh my god!" I voice. What can I say, I'm a man of the heavenly lord.   
The black creature is stalking towards the wolf until it hears me. Me and my big mouth. Then it turns it's cold eyes to me and slides it's way towards where I've landed on the ground.  
'I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die.' I chant in my head, as I, unable to to anything once more, stare frozen in fear at the eyes of death. The wolf voices a snarl as it suddenly cages me between it's legs, protecting me from the other- thing.   
A few seconds tick by in a stand-still as the two creatures stare each other down. And then, quite suddenly, the wolf launches itself at the boiling creature and fucking tears it's mouth/jaw out of its' head and tosses it on the ground. The black creature lets out a horrible sound and hunches in on itself. The wolf slashes a giant paw against the creatures back and-  
Poof.  
It's gone.   
The jaw and everything. The body of the girl is still there but- The wolf is standing over her, such intelligence in those eyes, as he gently licks the blood off her face and nuzzles her cheek. As he does, the girl begins to fade, not like how the black creature poofed into a cloud of black sand and dissipated. But the girl, slowly fades, a sort of golden essence rising up around and from her body until it's completely gone.  
"I must be dreaming." I breathe, leaning back on my elbows as everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was also sort of short and a cliff hanger I'm sorryyyy~


End file.
